NYPD shuffle
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: this is going to be a series of SMacked one shots inspired by music :D please R&R xx chapter 5 is up
1. Me Vs The World

**Summary; ok I don't own Csi New York :( neither do I own the song. What I done here was I put my ipod on shuffle and wrote a fiction for the first song I got, but I didn't write it in the time frame of the song (cause I'm a real slow typer :\) so thats it really..... err.... enjoy? Oh yeah warning there is character death in this. The italics is the ghost or the memory of her speaking. And the XXXX represent different paragraphs. :) please R&R. **

**Song tittle; Me Vs The World**

**Artist; Madina Lake**

**Pairing; Stella And Mac**

Mac knelt down, placing the flowers on her grave. They were emerald green, just like her eyes had been. He sat down in front of the headstone, trying to control his emotions, he was used to hiding them from everyone. Only one person was ever able to see though his fake exterior, and now that person was gone. Gone from his life. Forever. He couldn't believe she had passed away only three days ago, it felt more like an eternity. Now he had even more trouble sleeping, his dreams now haunted by her screaming for his help. He closed his eyes, allowing a solitary tear to slide down his cheek. He had never told her how he felt about her, and now he never would be able to. People had told him to think about the future, but he couldn't even start to imagine one without her in it, she had always been there for him. Though thick and thin. Good times, and bad. She had been the only one who could read him like an open book, the only one he would let read him, the only one he would let close.

" I miss you" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Now his tears were falling thick and fast, burning his eyes as they departed on their journey down his cheeks. He made no attempt to stop them, he just let them roll down his face, and fall to the ground.

XXXXXX

He closed his eyes and he could see her. He let a small smile form on his face, letting the scenes play out in his mind.

_**Flash back**_

He saw himself slaving away over paperwork at his desk, he saw her walk in and yell at him telling him to get some rest. He saw himself smiling as he looked up and saw her with paperwork in her hands.

"_I didn't want you to work alone" _she said as she put the paper work on his desk, pulled another chair next to his and sat down.

XXXXXX

Mac snapped open his eyes expecting to see her. But instead he was near blinded by the bright sun. He couldn't do this anymore, throwing his head back he screamed at the sky.

"Why???? Why her??? Why now???" he broke into hysterical sobs, screaming why over and over again until it felt like his throat would tear at the same time he felt someone beside him.

"_You really should get some rest you know."_ a voice said. He turned his red eyes towards the stranger. He fell back in shock. It couldn't be her.

"_Don't blame yourself" _she continued _"You heard what Flack said, it was my own fault, I should of waited for back up, I'm sorry" _she spoke in a soft tone, her eyes full of sorrow. She looked Mac in the face as the sound of approaching footsteps became louder. _"It's time for me to go" _she said smiling, her jade green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

" Don't go" Mac spoke softly, he blinked and she was gone. " Come back!!" he commanded as someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned hoping it was her. Flack looked down at the older man sympathetically, he squeezed Mac's shoulder. Mac knew it was time to go, he straightened up and stood beside his friend. Both said nothing as they looked down and read the headstone. The one that Mac had inscribed himself.

_Stella Bonasera, 1967-2009_

_Loving friend, caring colleague, My secret soul mate. _


	2. Crashed The Wedding

**Ok I know that in this they might seem a tad OOC but I'm sorry I had to make them that way to fit the song lol. Anyway as usual I don't own the charters they belong to CBS :( I don't own the song either. And also the XXX signify new paragraphs But I hope you enjoy please R Crashed The Wedding**

**Artist; Busted :D**

**Pairing; Mac And Stella **

" Stupid fireman!" Mac cursed under his breath looking at the wedding invite once more, it had to be like the millionth time he had looked at it. Stella had handed it to him proudly a couple weeks before. His heart had broken in two when he looked down and saw on the card written in swirly golden writing;

_You are invited to the wedding of, _

_Stella Bonasera and Brandon Walsh!_

They had only known each other for a couple weeks, them getting married was a stupid idea. Brandon didn't deserve Stella! Mac did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac looked down at his watch, it was only one hour until the ceremony was set to begin. He collected his suit jacket from the back off his desk chair and headed out of the lab.

" Mac!" the blue eyed detective boomed as he spotted the older detective make his way to the lift.

" Don" Mac called back " Jess" he added spotting the young, pretty detective on Don's arm.

" What are you still doing here Mac?" Don questioned. " Don't you have to be at the church early, Stella will be going nuts, you are giving her away after all!" Don exclaimed as the three bundled into the lift and Jess pressed the down button. Mac grunted in reply to Don's question. Don looked at Jess and raised an eyebrow. " Are you ok Mac?" he asked concerned at the lift jilted to a start.

" I'm fine" Mac replied gruffly. The rest of the time in the lift was spent in silence. Mac in his head was cursing himself. If only he had told Stella how he felt. Then maybe, just maybe, it would be their wedding that they would be attending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the church Stella was going crazy.

" Wheres Mac??" she repeated over and over again.

" He will be here soon" Lindsay soothed. She was worried about the older detective. She was worried that Stella was rushing into this relationship with Brandon. But of course she didn't tell Stella any off this. She couldn't, she didn't want to ruin Stella's big day. And it wasn't her fault that Mac hadn't told her how he felt.

" I would of thought Mac, of all people would be on time" Stella muttered, altering her dress. There was a small knock and Brandon poked his head around the door, Stella screamed and ducked behind Lindsay.

" Babe, whats the matter?" Brandon questioned.

" Your not supposed to see me, in my dress!!" Stella shrieked. Brandon quickly shut the door.

A muffled " I'm sorry babe" came from the other side of the door and Stella sighed. Today was not going as she had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac, Don and Jess pulled up at the church, and clambered out of Mac's car. Jess laughed at the sight off Don.

" Your ties gone all wonky!" she teased as she adjusted the blue tie that Don was wearing. He thanked her and kissed her softly as Mac sorted out his own appearance. The suit he was wearing was the same one that he had worn to Claire's funeral. And he guessed in someways it felt like he was attending it again. But not in the sense that someone had died. No. Not in that way. But in the sense that once again part of him was dying. By letting Stella be with another man he felt like part of him was being destroyed. He shook his head trying to lose that depressing train of though. He locked the car and followed Jess and Don to the church entrance. As Mac entered the church he let out a small yelp as he was viciously pulled to one side by a very angry looking Lindsay.

" Where have you been?" she steamed

" I-" Mac started but was interrupted

" Mac, before you start telling me crap about how you forgot what the time was, I need you to go in the back, Stella is going out of her mind. She even at one point thought that you were not coming!" Lindsay hissed at him. " How dare you do this to her?" Lindsay demanded. Mac's mind was turning round and round making him woozy, the only thought that was in his head was _'how could she do this to me!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Mac" Stella gushed " Thank god you are here" she smiled making her emerald eyes twinkle in the light.

Mac swallowed hard " Why would I want to miss my best friend getting married?" _because it kills me inside_ he thought. Stella face turned pale.

" What if I screw up and forget what I have to say?" she questioned. Mac enveloped her in a hug and held her close.

" Don't worry it will be fine" he soothed.

" Thanks Mac" Stella pulled away from the hug, looking at Mac's watch in the process. " Crap, we're supposed to be walking down the isle in two minuets!" she took Mac's arm and lead him out of the rooms in the back of the church, towards the back of the isle. " Here goes" she whispered to herself as the wedding march started to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac walked with Stella down the isle slowly. He looked around at the masses of people who had come to Stella's wedding. He clearly saw Danny sitting in the crowd, in between Adam and Don. Jess was sitting on the other side of Don and next to her sat Hawkes, he gave Mac a faint smile, and Mac shifted his attention to the alter, their stood Brandon, and his best man, presumably another fire fighter, next to them stood Lindsay in her green bridesmaid dress. As Mac approached the alter with Stella he became more and more reluctant to let her go. But finally they reached where Brandon stood and Mac handed Stella, and his heart away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony progressed on and soon they were at their vows.

" Do you Stella Bonasera, take thee Brandon Walsh to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest questioned.

" I do" Stella answered

" And do you Brandon Walsh take thee Stella Bonasera to be your lawful wedded wife?"

" I do" Brandon answered immediately.

" If anyone here has a reason for these two to not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now, or forever hold your peace" a couple moments passed in which no-one said anything, Stella turned and looked at Mac, she gave him a small smile. and Mac's brain clouded over.

" Then I now-"

" I object!" Mac shouted, he took a step towards Stella. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I can't let you marry him!"

Stella turned to him, as Brandon glared at him. " Why?" Stella whispered.

" Because..... Because I love you" the wedding guests gasped in shock. Stella looked from Mac to Brandon and whispered _"I'm so sorry" _Mac held out his hand to her. She took it and hitched up her dress a little, so that she could run. Mac couldn't help stop a little smile form on his face, as Stella took his hand and they ran down the isle and out of the church. Panting they leaned against Mac's car. Mac unlocked it and they jumped inside. Stella leaned over to him in the seat.

" I love you too!" she breathed as Mac leaned over to her and kissed her deeply. They both grinned as people came spilling out of the church. Mac slammed his foot down on the pedal, and the car zoomed backwards. Mac turned sharply and drove the car out of sight of the church. He smiled at Stella and she smiled back, one thing was for sure. He couldn't wait until their wedding day!


	3. Sunday Morning

**Thank you for the really nice reviews so far, I hope I don't let you down with this chapter :) as usual I don't own Mac or Stella :'( neither do I own the song. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R and add to your faves too! Byyee! Xx**

**Song; Sunday Morning**

**Artist; Maroon 5**

**Pairing; Needless To Say Smacked**

The doorbell rang, Mac grumbled as he looked at the clock beside his bed. _06;17_. It was just his luck, the one day he sleeps past five, and someone visits him. Mac rubbed his eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. Who would be visiting him at this hour, he thought, as he made his way to the front door in his sweat pants and shirt. He looked though the peep-hole to check who it was before opening the door. He chuckled to himself as he saw a woman with a head full of curls waiting out in his apartment hallway. He opened the door.

" Stella" he spoke sleepily. The detective turned to face him, dark circles under her jade green eyes.

" Mac" she beamed " I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just uh, I couldn't sleep" she grinned nervously " And I thought we could go out somewhere, like the park?" she questioned.

" Stella" Mac started as he moved out of the door way to let the female detective pass. " It's not even half six yet. And it's a Sunday!" he closed the door. And walked over into his small kitchen " Do you want a coffee or something to eat?"

" Mac I am fully aware of what the time is" she paused " I'll just have a coffee thanks" she smiled and moved over to the window as raindrops started to fall from the sky.  
" Looks like that puts a bummer on the park idea" Mac commented as he left the kitchen and walked over to the window beside Stella, he handed her, her coffee.

" Who said so? Its only a little rain" Stella replied, blowing on her coffee to cool it down.

" How about we watch a film instead?" Mac suggested. Stella turned to face him, her eyes sparkling.

" Ok Taylor. How about we make a deal? Film now, and park later?" Stella said and held out her free hand for Mac to shake.

" Deal" Mac agreed as he took her hand and shook it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I have 'The Ex'?" Mac suggested riffling though his small DVD collection.

" I guess that will have to do" Stella compromised. As she headed to Mac's kitchen " Have you got any popcorn?" she asked popping her head around the door.

" Err.... I don't think so, sorry, Stell" Mac commented whilst taking the DVD out of it's case.

" Don't worry about it" Stella said with a grin " The rain is easing up so I will go buy some" she rolled her eyes and played her innocent face " The thing is, I didn't bring any money with me-" Mac laughed.

" My wallet is in the kitchen, you can take some money from that" Stella beamed.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated whilst getting the money from his wallet. " I'll be back soon" she added as she rushed out the door. Mac strolled over to the window and watched Stella leave his building and cross the street. He suppressed a laugh as the rain suddenly got heavier, and he saw Stella now sprinting towards the shops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later and Stella returned from the shops, now drenched. He once bouncy hair was now plastered to her face. She placed the shopping bag on the floor. Mac already had a towel ready in his arms, and as soon as she had closed the door. He enveloped her in a hug, rubbing her back and hair with the towel.

" You must be freezing" he commented, as Stella shivered in his arms. " I'm sure I have some sweats that would fit you. And a shirt or something" he added.

" T...That, W..would be great" Stella spoke though her chattering teeth. Mac smiled.

" Just err.. wear whatever fits you" he told her as she made her way to his bedroom. Mac picked up the shopping bag and picked out the popcorn. He went to the kitchen, and put the popcorn in the microwave. He waited for the ding, and took it out.

" What do you think?" Mac looked up from the popcorn, to Stella who was now stood in the kitchen doorway. She was in a pair of his work pants and she was wearing one of his plain black shirts. " It's from the Mac Taylor range" she chuckled.

" Very nice, I have to meet this Mac Taylor, he looks like a very snappy dresser" Mac said joining Stella in her laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac laughed silently as he looked down at the mass of curls that was now rested on his chest. They were only five minuets into the film and Stella had already fallen asleep and curled into Mac. Mac moved slightly and reached the DVD control, he turned of the film. She really wasn't lying about being a loud snorer, Mac though as he watched her sleep. He ran his hand though her curly hair. She muttered something in her sleep and cuddled him tighter. He smiled and kissed her head. He rested his arm around her, holding her close to him. This, he though, is what Sunday mornings were made for.


	4. Photographs

**Ok this is going to be a short one. I wrote this whilst sitting in a tree. Weird? Yeah I know it is, lol. Well anyways I don't own Anything. Enjoy. Please R Photographs**

**Artist; Nickelback**

**Pairing; Smacked**

Mac sighed, he punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape, then threw his head back down on it. It was no use. He couldn't sleep again. He pulled the covers off him, and sat up. Mac swung his legs off the bed and stood up slowly. He made his way over to turn on the light. Fumbling in the dark, something crashed into his knee and sent him flying.

" Ouch" he shouted, as he landed hard on his bedroom floor. " What the hell was that?" he cursed as he stood up. He ran his hand along the wall, and switched on the light. " Crap" he muttered as he looked down and saw a ton of photographs, now spread out on his floor. He must of knocked the boxes that held them over. Crouching down he picked up one of the photos. _It was of him, Don, Danny and Hawkes. They were in the lab. It must off been around Christmas time because they were all wearing Santa hats. Danny, Don and Hawkes all had grins on their faces. Whereas Mac had a soft smile displayed upon his face. _It was probably directed at the person taking the photo. Mac picked up another photo, and there she was the woman who he had been smiling at. Stella. _Her emerald green eyes were sparkling, her olive skin was a contrast to the red shirt she was wearing. Her smile was radiant, enhanced by the sunlight. _Mac smiled softly at the picture and stood up. He stumbled towards his kitchen, he picked up his wallet from the counter. Mac smiled at the photo once more and slipped it into his wallet. He planned to keep that photo forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac smiled as he finished putting the photos back into their boxes. He looked at the clock. _7;56. _He let out a low whistle, he had been sorting out the photos for the past 4 hours. He had put most of the photos back, but also he now had a large stack of photos on his bed. Some of them were of the team. But most of them were just Stella and him. He smiled and remembered the memories that were attached to them. Happy memories, he thought. He had found pictures of him and Peyton, as he was looking though the photographs. Mac cast a look over at his bin and saw the remainder of those photos. He smiled as he reached for his phone. He felt like going out for a day. Picking it up he sent Stella a text.  
_Hey Stell, meet me at central park at 10;00. bring a camera. Mac. Xx _

Mac smiled and pressed send. He better make room in those boxes, for his future, for his and Stella's future.


	5. Sk8er Boi

**Ok thank you for the nice reviews so far :D they keep me writing. When I was writing this one I was sat alone in the wood. O_o sitting on a fallen tree. Yes I am very weird I know :L well as usual I do not own anything. Please R&R. x**

**Song; Sk8er Boi **

**Artist; Avril Lavigne **

**Pairing; Smacked/anti-PAC**

Stella sat perched on the edge of Mac's desk, she was swinging her legs, whilst flicking though her photo's on her phone. Most of them were of her and Mac. But she came across the occasional photo of the team.

" Stella" Mac beamed as he entered his office. " To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you had the day off?" he slipped off his jacket and placed it on the back of his desk chair. Stella smiled and jumped off his desk, slipping her phone in her pocket as she done so. Mac sat down in his chair, and watched Stella walk towards him. She walked behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, linking them over his chest. She gently kissed his cheek.

" You left your bass at home, I knew you would need it for your gig tonight" Mac smiled as he felt the warmth of Stella behind him, he felt her soft curls rest on his shoulder.

" Thanks"

" Don't worry, I couldn't last until tonight without seeing you anyway" she unraveled her arms from around his neck. " I need to start getting ready for tonight" she giggled.

" Jeez Stell, it doesn't start for another..." he looked at his watch "... for another four hours!" he exclaimed.

" Yes I know that, but I need to start to make myself look beautiful" Stella explained as she made her way to the door.

" But you already beautiful" Mac argued, while grinning.

" Aww..." Stella paused. " I'm still going" she grinned at Mac. " I'll see you at the show"

Mac smiled back at her. " Ok, I love you Stell, see you later" Stella smiled mysteriously and walked out off Mac's office without a word. Mac raised an eyebrow, he rose from his chair and walked over to his bass, on it he found a pink post it note in the shape of a heart, on it Stella had wrote;

_I love you too! See you later, I can't wait!_

_~Stella xxx_

Mac smiled and held the little paper heart to his real beating one. In a way, he thought, they were both the same. Since both the paper heart and his belonged to Stella.

XXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later and Mac was on stage. He looked out into the sea of faces, searching for one in particular. Bingo. There it was. He laughed to himself as he saw Stella jumping in time to the music. He continued strumming his guitar to the beat, and nodding his head slightly, getting lost within the rhythm. He smiled as he cast another look over at Stella and read that her shirt had " I Love Mac" written on it with a little doodle of a bass next to it. The song came to an end, and the lead singer said a thanks to all the fans for coming. Mac smiled and waved as they trooped off stage, he really did love the buzz he got from playing live. As he waited in the backstage area for Stella, he hoped she wouldn't get lost in the mass of people. But even if she did, Mac would always be there to save her.

XXXXXXXXX

Stella was making her way backstage when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She span round and was greeted by a face she hadn't seen in a while, come to think of it, it was a face she had hoped she wouldn't see again.

" Peyton" she gasped.

" Stella" the British woman beamed. " You saw Mac play right? He was awesome, don't you think?" Peyton looked at Stella's shirt " Oh, obviously you do"

" W... What are you doing back here?" Stella stuttered.

Peyton smiled " Well whilst I was in London, I realized that I was a fool for letting Mac go! I missed him so much! Do you think he would take me back?" Stella was speechless, she opened and closed her mouth, like a gormless fish.

" No" Stella spat out coldly.

Peyton's eyes widened in shock, " Why??" she demanded.

" Because me and Mac are dating" Stella hissed, she knew she sounded childish " And he loves me now" and with that Stella turned abruptly, leaving a shocked Peyton in her wake. It was true, Macs heart may have once belonged to Peyton, but now it belonged to Stella, forever.

XXXXXXXXX

" Did you enjoy the gig?" Mac questioned as he saw Stella approach him. He noticed a small frown upon her face and knew immediately that something was wrong. " Whats the matter?" he asked concerned.

" Oh I just ran into an old, err... friend" she explained as a smiled bloomed on her face. " I loved the gig, you were brilliant"

" Thats only because you were here" he smiled as Stella linked her arms around the back of his neck, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

" I'm so lucky to have you" she gushed.

" We are lucky to have each other" he corrected her. Stella nodded in agreement and hugged him tight. " Woah" he exclaimed " What was that for??"

Stella grinned " No reason, just don't ever leave me ok?" Mac looked at her shocked.

" I wouldn't even think of it!" Mac smiled down at the woman in his arms, the one that he loved with all his heart. He had given his heart to her, and he knew that he could trust her to keep it safe. He looked up and saw Peyton staring at them, he smiled at her, as if to say thank you, because, he concluded, if Peyton hadn't broken his heart, then he never would have given it to Stella to mend.


End file.
